100 Themes: Conquest
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: "You can have Minamino," Kagome scoffed, put-off at the very idea that she could even want the red-head. "I for one don't want him." Kagome was about to have her words tested as Kurama takes this as a challenge. A story told in drabbles.
1. Theme 33: Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Words: **458

**Theme 33: Seeing Red**

* * *

><p>Kagome glared at the group of girls who she was ashamed to be sharing the same gender with at the moment as they fawned, cooed, and squealed. Seriously, it felt like her ears would start bleeding if she heard them yell one more time. And then there was that damned giggling. Honestly, she didn't try that hard to get into a good high school just for a group of silly fan girls to disturb her everywhere she went.<p>

Irritated, she took her seat which was much to her chagrin, next to the obsessive fan girls' object of interest, or rather lust. Sure Shuichi Minamino was a good looking guy compared to guys like Hojo, but she had seen better in the feudal era. Plus, he seemed too good to be true. He was smart, polite, a model student, and a momma's boy according to rumors.

Besides, Kagome preferred her guys with more of an edge.

"You are so lucky Higurashi-san," one of the mindless fan girls swooned. "You get to sit next to Minamino-kun."

Kagome gave a snort in response that mostly went unnoticed.

"Hmp. Don't think you're anything special Higurashi. Remember, Shuichi-kun is mine," another fan girl declared. Faintly, Kagome could recognize fellow senior, and once friend Yuka Watasi who was the current president of the Shuichi Minamino fan club.

"You can have Minamino," Kagome scoffed, put-off at the very idea that she could even want the red-head. "I for one don't want him."

The whole room suddenly went quiet, and every head turned towards her.

Kagome tensed up. She had faced countless demons in battle. She had stood up to a few of the most dangerous demons in Japan with a mere bow and arrows. A few fan girls shouldn't scare her.

Gulping, Kagome stood her ground. Truth be told, she preferred facing the demons rather than a horde of hormone driven high school girls.

"What! Are you blind Higurashi? How could you not want Shuichi Minamino," one of the girls asked unbelievingly.

Kagome shrugged.

A cry of disbelief filtered through the room.

"What's not to want? Just look at his hair."

"His eyes."

"His mannerism."

"His intelligence."

"His ass."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome honestly answered, "He's alright looking I'll give you that, but I've seen better. Besides, he's just not my type."

For his part, the momentarily forgotten Kurama shared no outward sign of how her words affected him. He was a little relieved that his stalkers had found a distraction, but part of him couldn't help but feel a bit put out by Higurashi's words. He was more than alright looking.

Kurama's eyes were tinted gold as he regarded Kagome Higurashi as she defended her claims against his stalkers.

He'd show her alright looking.


	2. Theme 41: Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything

**Words: **493

**Theme 41: Fork in the Road**

* * *

><p>Kurama had taken what could be considered an unhealthy obsession with Kagome Higurashi since that day in class. True to her word, she did not seem interested in him, at all. He should've been grateful that he had one less stalker to deal with, but the Youko in him has seen this as a challenge.<p>

So when their history teacher asked them to get into partners for their final projects, he immediately asked her, ignoring the requests from his fan girls.

She didn't instantly agree like any other girl would have, but she did agree nonetheless. Together they walked to the library, disregarding the death threats he heard Kagome receiving. He had to give her points there, not many were able to coolly overlook his stalkers. Even Botan and Keiko didn't dare walk besides him when one was within distance.

"So, what legend do you think we should research," Kagome asked.

"How about the famous bandit, Youko Kurama," he suggested, expecting her to agree. What better way to impress her than exciting stories of his past and how much he knew.

Surprisingly she scrunched up her nose in disgust and replied, "How about not Minamino-san." She had heard of the notorious bandit from Sango, who had met him once during her earlier years of training, and it had taken her a good two hours to calm down before she was able to get the whole story out. Apparently this Youko Kurama was a bigger pervert than Miroku.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the great Inu Taiyouki and his famous sons."

Dogs. She preferred overhyped mutts over him. This time it was Kurama making a face.

"I'm not too familiar with the subject, how about we do the project over the ice maidens or mazoku."

"They're not as interesting," she said, waving off his suggestions. "Besides, this will give you a chance to learn something new."

"I'm still not too sure Higurashi. I prefer my idea of Youko Kurama. I'm very well versed on his tale. And that way we can get a good grade for sure. I don't know about you, but I like being number one," he spoke, saying the last part more to impress her than anything else.

He was caught off guard when she started to glare at him.

"I am not an idiot Minamino; I know what I'm talking about. And if you think I'm going to drag down your precious number one spot you can find another partner."

His face dropped. This was not going at all like he planned.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that Higurashi-san."

She continued to eye him wearily, and Kurama felt like he was being dissected by her piercing gaze. He let out a small sigh not really wanting to use the topic of dog demons, but agreed anyways. It wasn't often that he lost at well, anything. This was going to be more challenging that he thought.


	3. Theme 07: Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned something

**Words: **377

**Theme 07: Obsession**

* * *

><p>Hiei eyed his normally collected teammate wearily. He had yet to say what it was exactly, but his demeanor said everything for him. To put it simply, Kurama was out of it. His shoulders were slumped, his clothes slightly disheveled, his fists were clenching and unclenching themselves at his side, and then there was the muttering. He kept sputtering nonsense about dog demons, a stubborn girl, and alright looking.<p>

He glared at the red head and snapped, "What is your problem fox?"

"What, oh it's nothing Hiei," Kurama replied. He hadn't realized he had been displaying his annoyance. But already she was getting to him. After the fiasco in the hallway they had spent the rest of the time in the library in silence researching. And when he had offered to walk her home, she had blown him off. And then what was the point of her asking him what he wanted to research if she was just going to dictate what they were going to do.

Hopefully things would only get better.

Hiei wondered if his friend knew he was speaking out loud. But who'd have thought a girl not only didn't like him, but wanted nothing to do with him. And the fox was getting in a tizzy over it. He was becoming worse than the detective.

"Fox you are the leader of this team now, act like it. At this point, Kuwabara would make a better leader than you."

"What's wrong with the old fox?"

Kurama moaned he really did not need this at the moment. Since Yusuke had left to the demon world over two years ago, Koenma had temporary placed him in charge of the team and given them a new member. Shippo Yokomizo was a fox demon like himself, only considerable younger, and more rambunctious. Scratch that, he was just plain annoying.

"He's obsessed."

"I am not obsessed," Kurama denied. "And aren't you supposed to be at Genkai's."

Shippo shrugged. "Meh. One can only take so much of Kuwabara making googly eyes at Yukina for so long."

Hiei looked downright murderous at that point, and before anyone could blink he was gone.

"Why did you do that," Kurama groaned.

Shippo only smiled and changed the subject, "So who's the lucky girl."


	4. Theme 11: ThirtyThree Percent

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned this.

**Words: **366

**Theme 11: 33%**

* * *

><p>Kagome had unwillingly agreed to go to Minamino's house that evening after school so they could work more on their project. He lived closer, and she really didn't feel like dragging him all across town with her to where she was staying with her aunt. The less time with the red head the better.<p>

It had only been a day since becoming history partners, and already her locker had been full of death threats. She had only agreed to become Minamino's partner because she felt bad for him; all those fangirls who were already swamping him, she shuttered at the thought. Seriously, she'd take the horde of demons over them anytime.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Kagome politely bowed to Minamino's mother, Shiori, as he made the introductions. She was quaint in appearance and looked nothing like her son. She seemed to positively gleam when regarding Kagome. But when Minamino added that they were only project partners her demeanor seemed to deflate a bit and the smile looked a bit more forced. But the look in her eyes made Kagome think of Kouga, and when he would proclaim to her that she would be his.

They had barely finished introductions before the door behind them was opened again. She saw Shiori's face fall completely now. Curiously she looked at the newcomer. It was a boy who looked no older than her and Minamino, only distinctively shorter. His hair seemed to defy gravity, and added a few more inches to his height. Kagome had seen him before, usually walking with Minamino before and after school.

There was something strange about him.

She shrugged it off though. For a second Minamino and the stranger just stared at one another, as if having a mental conversation.

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san, but I have to go. Perhaps tomorrow we can get together."

Kagome nodded her head as the red head disappeared with the shorter boy. Glancing back at Shiori, she saw that she was frowning now and the look in her eyes seemed a bit distraught but at the same time resigned.

Interesting. She was now thirty-three percent sure that Shuichi Minamino was gay. It would explain a lot.


	5. Theme 66: Dangerous Territory

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, I wonder if I won the lottery, would it be enough to buy the rights.

**Words: **269

**Theme 66: Dangerous Territory**

* * *

><p>The mission had been an easy one certainly something Shippo or Hiei could've taken care of themselves, and not the combined efforts of the whole team. With the demons dead, Kuwabara had headed straight back home and Hiei had simply disappeared. Unfortunately, Shippo had decided to stick around.<p>

Kurama ignored him for the most part as they wandered back into town. His mind was still stuck on Kagome. Maybe he had been going about it the wrong way that day in the hallway. He would just have to figure out another way to impress her, it didn't help that he knew next to nothing about her.

It was during the end of their sophomore year that she had transferred to his school. Not enough time for anyone to get to know her before summer break. And she had become all but forgotten until now. Kurama would have to fix that.

A slap on the back snapped him back to reality.

"Man you got it bad doncha you old fox."

Kurama rolled his eyes. He didn't bother replying.

Shippo laughed. "Don't tell me you've lost all that kitsune charm you were known for. Or was it nothing but rumors."

Kurama growled, his eyes flashing gold. "Watch it kit, you're stepping into dangerous territory."

Shippo remained unfazed. "Meh it's obvious you've lost your game red. Can't even charm a human girl," He continued to egg on the older fox demon.

"Just wait gaki, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time."

Kurama had no idea of the dangerous territory he himself had just stepped into.


	6. Theme 80: Only Human

**Disclaimer**: Haven't won the lottery…yet.

**Words**: 269

**Theme 80: Only Human**

* * *

><p>Kagome absentmindedly picked at the food in her bento box. Lunch had been the same affair for the senior since transferring to Meiou: she'd find a secluded spot away from everyone else (usually under a tree), and just pick at the food, occasionally eating it while thinking about the past. So far, high school was a far cry from her middle school days and it wasn't necessarily because she had traveled five hundred years in the past to fight demons.<p>

No, it was her social life. In middle school she had always been surrounded by her friends. Or rather people she thought were her friends. Besides Yuka, she had no idea what happened to the others. And it was times like this that she realized just how much she really missed Sango, the one girl she had considered her true best friend. Though they had been from different worlds, she really missed the demon slayer.

It was during these thoughts that Kagome suddenly found herself surrounded. Girls with similar magenta uniforms bombarded her every which way.

Kagome gulped. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for an opening as the crazed girls all began talking at once. Most were threatening her, whilst the rest of them cooed about how lucky she was.

Kagome took a deep breath, counting back from ten. In her mind she repeated the mantra: they were only human, only human, only vicious, conniving, hormonal, lust driven, human girls.

"Minamino will be mine," Yuka proclaimed.

Kagome sighed. If only they knew the truth about their precious Shuichi Minamino. They'd probably leave her alone if they did…


	7. Theme 60: Exhaustion

**AN**: I had time to kill between finals, lucky you.

**Disclaimer**: Still wasting money on lotto tickets.

**Words**: 537

**Theme 60: Exhaustion**

* * *

><p>Kagome gazed steadily at the bright, spring sky. Mindlessly she watched as the clouds passed by one by one. She was feeling unusually lethargic, and after that disaster at lunch she had decided to just skip the rest of class and spend the rest of the day at the park. Sighing, she let her eyes close as she laid there in the grass like she used to when she was in the Feudal Era. These last few days had left her drained, and she wanted to rest.<p>

She let out a small yelp when another body suddenly fell onto hers, and together they rolled on the newly cut grass with Kagome ending up at the side of her unknown assailant. Opening her eyes she shoved the kitsune next to her, glaring daggers at him.

"Damn it Shippo you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The auburn haired fox merely shook his head and frowned. "You're the one who should be more on guard. I could've been a real threat. You're _the_ miko of legends Kagome-chan; you should be more on par."

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she sat up. He had a point. "I told you before. I'm not that person anymore."

Shippo sighed; he was tired of fighting her on this. "The barrier is close to falling Kagome, you need to be more careful. What are you doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Kagome groaned school was the last thing she wanted to think about at the moment. "Since when did you become so responsible?"

"Aww is innocent, lil' Kagome-chan becoming a punk." Shippo smirked, still lying down on the grass.

"Shut it gaki. I'm just tired of it. They keep leaving threats in my locker, following me to my classes, and they wouldn't leave me alone at lunch."

Shippo bolted straight up. He didn't like people messing with his family. His eyes narrowing, he thought about paying a little visit to Kagome's school.

Noticing his change in attitude, Kagome laughed. "It's not like that Shippo-kun. It's just a bunch of stupid fan girls at my school."

Shippo allowed himself to relax a bit, but still remained on guard. He knew from experience how crazy those girls could get.

"Why are they bothering you?"

"Because of my project partner for history. They're completely obsessed over him, and I've told them countless times I don't like him. Plus, I think he's gay."

Shippo out right laughed at that. "Why don't you just tell them that," he said in-between chuckles.

Kagome shrugged, lying back down. "I doubt they'd believe me if I didn't have any proof."

"Well then get proof," he replied, following her lead and falling back onto the grass.

"It's not really any of my business Shippo."

"What's the dude's name anyway? A little rumor never hurt anybody."

At that Kagome pinched the fox.

Yelping, he asked, "What was that for?"

"Rumors do hurt baka."

"Yea, yea whatever. So what is his name?"

Closing her eyes again, Kagome allowed herself to relax next to the fox demon she had known as a child.

"Shuichi, Shuichi Minamino," she murmured, no more than a whisper.

With her eyes closed, she missed Shippo bolting right back up.


	8. Theme 51: Troubling Thoughts

**AN**: Obviously I don't have my priorities straight.

**Disclaimer**: Great, now I'm broke

**Words**: 410

**Theme 51: Troubling Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kurama sat quietly across from one another, each going over their own set of notes. But that was only a pretense. They would each send the other a searching glance when the other wasn't looking; unaware that they were both doing the same thing but for different reasons.<p>

Kurama was trying to figure Kagome out. As cliché as it sounded, she really wasn't like the other girls in their school. And the whole day her mannerism had completely changed towards him. Not quite the attitude he was aiming for, but still she was being considerably nicer to him. He was a little suspicious though; there was something about the smile she gave him that made him think of Shippo. He wasn't sure why, but felt he should be on edge.

For her part, Kagome kept trying to picture the red head with the strange boy from the other day. The more she thought about it, the more graphic images came to mind and the redder her face got.

Them holding hands.

Hugging.

Kissing.

Yea, telling those crazed girls that Kurama was gay might be a bad thing after all.

Noticing her red face, Kurama inquired about her health. "Are you feeling okay Higurashi-san? I noticed you went home early yesterday."

"Wha, no I'm fine Minamino-san," Kagome squeaked, trying to get rid of the images in mind.

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed," Kurama persisted.

"No, no I'm fine Minamino-san. So uhh, what did you find?"

He eyed her a bit skeptically, but answered, "Not a lot to be honest. There were only a few mentions of the Great Dog General and his son Sesshomaru." He knew why too. Sesshomaru-sama had gone to great lengths to hide any tales of his past, and without having been there themselves, no one knew of the dog demon's earlier life.

"That's okay Minamino-san, I can fill in the blanks. I know quite a bit about him."

Kurama doubted her words, but otherwise didn't bother arguing.

"There was also quite a bit about his younger son, InuYasha, though. But most of it focused on his journey for the Shikon no Tama. In fact, you kind of look like the priestess from the legends Higurashi," Kurama added, pulling out a printed paper, with a drawing of Kikyo and InuYasha.

Kagome stiffened, the color draining completely from her face. "I'm sorry Minamino-san, but I am not feeling too well. I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Theme 46: Reflection

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Soy dueño de nada.

**Palabras**: 419

**Tema 46: Reflexi****ó****n**

* * *

><p>She should've known that choosing the project on InuYasha and Sesshomaru was a bad thing. She thought she could handle it, but when those words came out of his mouth she just couldn't handle it. She liked to think she held no ill will towards the other priestess, but she loathed being compared to her in any way.<p>

Kagome glared at the reflection in the small, compact mirror. She hated that she saw traces of Kikyo there: in her cobalt eyes, the angles in her face, and in the style of her hair.

With a firm resolve she snapped the compact closed, and marched into the beauty salon. The place seemed dead for the most part, and the receptionist had no problem getting one of the beauticians to take care of the walk-in.

"Yo," the hair dresser greeted, sitting Kagome down in her chair.

"Hello," Kagome nervously greeted, losing her nerve. The stylist wasn't that much older than her, but Kagome still felt nervous.

As if sensing her discomfort, the stylist laughed and spoke, "Relax, this is your idea remember. Now what do you want me to do kid?"

"Wha, oh cut it I guess," Kagome replied, sending a rueful look at the end of her ebony locks.

"How short?"

Kagome had thought about this for a while. Taking a deep breath, she firmly answered, "To my ears."

"If you're sure kid."

When she began cutting, Kagome kept her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't stand to watch the hair she had been growing since a child to be chopped away, and it was only when the beautician spoke again did she reluctantly open them.

"So what do you think," she asked, placing a mirror in Kagome's hands.

Kagome quietly thanked her as she fingered the much shorter strands of hair. She looked different, older even but in a good way. And more importantly she didn't look like Kikyo as much anymore.

"Thanks uhh..."

"Shizuru, my name is Kuwabara Shizuru."

"Okay Kuwabara-san, I'm Higurashi Kagome, how much do I owe you?"

The older girl just shook her head. "Just lunch Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes widened. Confused she was about to ask more when Shizuru answered her unasked question.

"There's something about you kid, something interesting. Now come on, there's a nearby WacDonalds and you can tell me all about that seal."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her skull by that part.

"I know I'm a bit rusty, but you did the seal yourself. Didn't you?"

Kagome mutely nodded her head.


	10. Theme 99: Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Thor was awesome. I highly recommend you see it.

**Words: **357

**Theme 99: Friendship**

* * *

><p>Kagome had forgotten about psychics when she had sealed her powers. Demons would never be able to tell the difference, but psychics and those with holy powers were not as easily fooled. Luckily for her, it seemed like she was the last true spiritual being left, and psychics were very rare. She had never actually met one before, but Miroku had told her about a few. It was kind of cool to be meeting a real one.<p>

"So why do you seal your powers kid," Shizuru asked, before taking a bite of her burger.

Kagome shrugged, momentarily considering her answer. "Don't want to be bothered really Kuwabara-san."

Shizuru arched an eyebrow. "Spirit world?"

"Yea. How did you know?"

"I've had a few encounters myself. You're pretty smart for doing so kid. I'd hate to have to work for Koenma myself." Shizuru laughed.

"Oh and call me Shizuru. My brother usually goes by our surname, and I hate being confused with him."

Kagome smiled, starting to feel more at ease. "The toddler's been trying to recruit me for a while, but I've always managed to stay a step ahead of him."

Shizuru chortled. "Believe me, that's not a hard feat kid. For being the prince of Spirit World, he really isn't on top of things."

Giggling, Kagome was about to reply when she saw a flash of red. Groaning, she looked for the nearest exit. Confused, Shizuru looked behind her, only to see Kurama in the distance through the glass walls. She thought the uniform looked a little familiar.

Looking back at Kagome she saw that the younger girl was gone.

"Wha," she started to say when she felt something by her foot. Looking down she saw that Kagome had hidden under the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I sort of ditched the red head earlier. He thinks I'm home sick, and I don't feel like talking to him," Kagome frantically answered.

Shizuru shook her head and smirked. Taking a drink of her soda, she couldn't help but be pleased with her decision to hang out with Kagome. The girl was interesting that was for sure.


	11. Theme 42: Start

**Disclaimer: **Lucky you, two updates in one day.

**Words: **319

**Theme 42: Start**

* * *

><p>Kagome ignored the looks she got by her classmates. She missed the days when she was just another face in the crowd here. But just because she became project partners with the most popular guy in school suddenly everyone knew who she was, and she hated it. Sighing, she settled under her favorite tree on campus.<p>

It was only a stupid hair cut. No reason for anyone to freak out over. Grumbling, Kagome took out her bento, but didn't bother eating yet. Unconsciously, her hand started to mess with the shorter locks of hair.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kagome snapped her head up. Minamino was the last person she was expecting at the moment. She never saw him at lunch; she figured he always hid during this time of school to escape his fan club.

"Sure," she replied, scooting over to make some room for him.

He sat beside her; far away enough so that he wasn't invading her personal bubble, but still close enough for many of the girls a few feet away to feel jealous of.

"Sorry I ran out on you like that yesterday," Kagome apologized.

Kurama smiled at her. "It's alright Higurashi-san. I'm just glad to see that you are feeling better today. You're haircut looks nice by the way. The new look suits you."

Kagome nodded her head, not quite sure what to say. So she didn't say anything, instead she started to pick at her food. From the corner of her eye she could see Kurama doing the same. It was a little weird, but nice at the same time.

"Would you like to come over for dinner Higurashi-san," Kuram suddenly asked, putting down his bento. "I know it's short notice, but we still need to get more done on our project."

"Okay, and you can stop calling me Higurashi, Kagome is fine."

"Alright, Kagome-san, but only if you call me Shuichi."


	12. Theme 15: Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I have no clue how old Kurama's step-brother is so here he is 9.

**Words: **491

**Theme 15: Impressions**

* * *

><p>Kurama's room had been nice and tidy, more so than her own room. He even had a few rose plants around the small place. All of this only cemented the idea that he was indeed gay in Kagome's opinion.<p>

"We actually got a lot of work done Shuichi-san," Kagome spoke as she packed her laptop back into her bag.

"Indeed we did. Probably just one more day of working on it, and we'll be all done Kagome-san," Kurama replied, particularly liking the way her name rolled off her tongue. True to her word, she had actually known quite a bit about Sesshomaru. Most of which he believed, and some he highly doubted. Still, her knowledge of the subject impressed him. She really did seem to know her history.

"How about we go to your place tomorrow? My brother's soccer team is meeting here tomorrow, and I overheard some of the girl's from school will be stalking out the library." He tried to laugh the last part off, but the slight tick in his eye revealed his true feelings.

"Uhh, s-sure," she answered, not really wanting to. But they did need to get this project over with.

Kurama sensed her hesitancy, but left it at that. He was still trying to get her to be more comfortable around him.

"I believe dinner should be ready by now," he said, standing up from his chair.

Nodding her head, Kagome followed him to the dining room. The table was already set, and his step-father, and step-brother were already there. Smiling politely at them, she took the offered seat next to Kurama and across from Kokoda.

"So how is the project going kids?"

"Pretty well. We're almost done in fact," Kurama answered his step-father.

"Are you Shuichi's girl friend," Kokoda suddenly spoke, looking at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome nearly swallowed her tongue. "Wh-why do you ask that?"

The younger boy shrugged. "You're the first girl he's ever brought home, and you're really pretty."

She laughed at that. Ignoring Kurama's astonished face, she replied, "No I'm not Shuichi-san's girl friend. We're only working on a project for school."

* * *

><p>After that little incident, dinner had gone surprisingly well. Kurama was pleased with how well Kagome and his mother seemed to get along.<p>

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to walk you home Kagome," Kurama asked, walking her to the front door. The sun had already set, and he was concerned for her to be going home so late.

Kagome shook her head. "It's alright Shuichi-san, a friend is picking me up. He didn't like the idea of me walking home so late either."

Kurama instantly became stuck on "he". Before he could ask more a familiar green and yellow racing car came to a stop in front of his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome called, racing towards the passenger's door.

From the driver's seat he could clearly see Shippo smirk up at him before peeling off.


	13. Theme 68: Unsettling Revelations

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction I own nothing, and I can make whatever I want happen.

**Words: **399

**Theme 68: Unsettling Revelations**

* * *

><p>They finished the project a lot faster than he thought they were going to, but Kurama was pleased with this development. His bus wouldn't arrive for another half-hour, and Kagome lived on the opposite side of town. A good hour from school, Kurama was surprised she bothered to make the trip. Sure Meiou was the best high school in Kyoto, but an hour trip before and after just for school, not many were that dedicated.<p>

After their third bus transfer she led him to a familiar apartment complex. She lived in the same building as Yusuke had with his mother. She hadn't said much to him, but merely beckoned him up the flight of stairs. Four floors later and she had led him to the last apartment on the floor. Nobody had been home and she seemed strangely pleased with that fact. If he were partners with any other girl he'd be concerned, but she still seemed completely uninterested in him.

This was his chance for him to get to know her better, and get her to go to out with him that weekend. Right as he was about to speak, the door swung open and Kurama sensed an all too familiar, annoying presence along with an unfamiliar one.

He saw Kagome's face suddenly fall, and before he knew it the annoying little brat was by her side. Shippo took the empty seat next to Kagome, and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. Someone else had entered too, a sultry looking demoness.

"Who's your friend Kagome-chan," she spoke sending a wicked smirk Kurama's way.

"This is my project partner Minamino Shuichi, Shuichi-san this is my aunt Sato Kagura, and," Shippo cut her off before she could finish.

"We already know each other, right Shuichi-kun," Shippo winked at him, that bastard.

"Y-yes," Kurama tersely sent a confused look between the two, wondering what that was all about.

Kurama clenched his fists from under the table; he didn't like how things were going so far. Plastering on a polite, fake smile he rose from his spot.

"I should be going Kagome-san. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kagome returned the smile. "Okay Shuichi-san, why don't you let Shippo drive you home, he should be going home himself."

About to decline, Shippo grabbed his arm, latching onto it. "Come on red, it's a long trip and we better leave now."

Shippo said a quick goodbye to the two girls and forcibly dragged the older kitsune out.


	14. Theme 59: Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I wonder why I'm writing this story. I like the Yusuke and Kagome pairing more. Hmm…

**Words: **371

**Theme 59: Challenge (Accepted)**

* * *

><p>Despite how much Shippo loved to annoy Kurama he did consider the older kitsune a friend. Especially after all the trouble he had gone through for him after he had gotten into that little bind with Spirit World. He had Kurama's back when they were on a mission, but there was a difference between having someone's back and taking a hit for them. He wouldn't think twice if it were for Kagome though.<p>

For now he bit his tongue and kept his gaze on the road. But from the corner of his eye he watched as Kurama remained stoned face, probably taking in what had just happened.

And indeed he was. Kagome was becoming an even bigger mystery to him. At first glance she seemed like just another ordinary human, but now he doubted his earlier assumption. While there was nothing abnormal about her personally, the company she kept said otherwise. Did she know they were demons? Did she know what he was?

Kurama was only faintly aware when the car came to a stop. The drive had passed in what felt like seconds. He didn't bother getting out just yet though. He needed answers.

Green clashed with teal.

"Does she know?"

Shippo scowled before growling out, "No. She doesn't know a damn thing about the other worlds or demons."

Kurama merely arched an eyebrow, not sure whether he should believe him or not. There was no reason why he shouldn't distrust the younger fox. He let it go for now, still suspicious.

"How do you and that other demon know her?"

"That is none of your damn business. Just stay away from her, got it," Shippo replied, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Kurama smiled coolly, reminiscent to that of his previous life when he was on the hunt. "Now why would I do that? Kagome-chan is proving to be such a fun challenge."

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away," he snarled, gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"I don't think I will, and you better watch who you're talking to kit," he replied, getting out of the car.

Glaring, Shippo's snarl suddenly turned into a wicked looking smirk as he got the last word in before peeling off.

"She thinks you're gay!"


	15. Theme 02: Complicated

**Disclaimer:** No more updates until I get 300 reviews muhahahaha. Nah but thanks for the reviews, they keep me going, give me ideas, and remind me of things I should clear up.

**Words: **334

**Theme 02: Complicated**

* * *

><p>Kagome lazily stirred the sugar into her coffee. It was a Saturday morning, and unlike most other teens her age she had been up before the sun like always. Some habits stuck after so long in the Feudal Era no matter how hard she tried to escape the past. That had been the main reason she had moved to Kyoto. Staying at the shrine just reminded her of what all she had to leave behind. It hurt to stay there.<p>

"You know when you told me you come here this early, I didn't really believe you," Shizuru commented, taking the seat opposite Kagome.

Kagome lethargically shrugged her shoulders, not really surprised by the older girl's sudden appearance. "Always been more of a morning person. So what brings you here so early Shizuru-san?"

"Meeting up with my idiotic brother and some friends we haven't seen in a while," she answered, blowing some of the steam away from her own coffee.

"That explains why you're up, but not here," she suspiciously said.

Smiling, Shizuru replied to Kagome's catty response, "You're a strange girl Kagome-chan. I just wanted to see if you would like to hang out sometime."

Kagome grinned sheepishly. She hadn't meant for it to come out quite that way. "Su-sure Shizuru-san."

"Great," Shizuru clapped her hands, smirking at Kagome. "I can tell you have an interesting story. I hope to hear it soon."

Kagome nearly choked on her coffee. She had not told anybody about her ventures in the past, not even Souta who hadn't stopped begging.

"It's complicated," she spoke at last.

"Well make it uncomplicated kid."

Kagome out right laughed at that. She made it sound so easy, and maybe she was right. She needed to move on.

"I gotta get going kid, but I'll see you soon. You also might want to think about unsealing your powers. You might find some interesting stuff out." She gave the younger girl a wink before taking off. She still needed to swing by Keiko's.


	16. Theme 50: Party

**Disclaimer:** Pirates was better than I thought it was going to be, especially for a fourth movie.

**Words: **380

**Theme 50: Party**

* * *

><p>The kit had to be lying. He just had to be. It was probably just a diversion tactic to throw him off. Where would she, why would she get the idea that he, he of all people was gay. He hadn't given her any indication that he preferred men over women… had he? Kurama obsessively racked his memory for any recollection that might have given her the wrong idea.<p>

The little brat had to be messing with him.

"Yo Kurama, earth to Kurama," Botan waved a hand in front of the dazed kitsune's face, trying to get his attention.

"What, oh sorry about that Botan," Kurama said, sending her a polite smile.

Botan let out a small giggle.

"Hn, still having problems with a girl fox," Hiei snidely spoke. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan's eyes widened unbelievingly. Kuwabara and his sister out right laughed. Genkai herself looked amused by this tidbit of information.

"Seriously. Always thought you were more smooth with the ladies," Kuwabara barked out, slapping the red head on the back furthering his annoyance.

Kurama glared at his so called friends. When he made no room to deny Hiei's accusation, Botan grinned.

"So who's the lucky girl? Is she anyone we know? Does she go to your school? Have you asked her out yet," she bombarded him with questions.

Kurama ignored her, instead focusing on the constant pounding in his head. If Shippo wasn't going to be the death of him, his friends were. At least they didn't know all of it; he'd never be able to live it down.

"Oh come on Kurama, dish already," Botan continued, desperately wanting to know what girl had finally gotten the kitsune's attention.

"There's nothing to talk about," he grounded out.

Keiko placed a comforting arm on his arm. "She turned you down didn't she?"

"What, no way. What girl would actually turn down Kurama," Kuwabara snorted.

Shizuru shook her head, amused by the whole thing. She had a faint idea of who it could be that Kurama had taken a sudden interest in.

"I think we're almost there," he spoke, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully it worked when they all felt the familiar presence. Everybody stopped, and waited. A slim silhouette slowly started to appear, and finally Yusuke Uremeshi appeared.


	17. Theme 95: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **NOOOOOOO! I lost my Darth Vader shirt and my damn controller just stopped working.

**Words: **421

**Theme 95: Acceptance**

* * *

><p>After her breakfast in the café, Kagome found herself alone at one of the local museums. Kagura, her unofficial babysitter had ditched her to go shopping. She wasn't too sure where Shippo was at the moment, but they were supposed to meet up later. She was just glad for the alone time at the moment. Shizuru's words kept repeating in her mind. She had heard them enough times from Shippo, but she had never quite taken his words seriously.<p>

Her mind a whirl, she walked the empty halls of the museum until she found the piece she had come here for. Shippo had showed it to her months ago. She had broken down when she first saw it, but now it was a huge comfort to her. She came here once a week to see it, but today would be the last time.

Staring back at her was a picture of her. She stood in a defensive position; bow in hand with a notched arrow. Crouched beside her was a wounded InuYasha, and opposite him laid Sango covered with InuYasha haori as Miroku and Shippo sat protectively around her. It was a painting of when she first untapped her priestess powers. Shippo had told her that Sango and Miroku's daughter had painted it after hearing so many stories about the quest for the Shikon no Tama.

She never spoke about it, but that day changed her. She no longer felt as weak as she had used to. She started to become more confident, but it always felt as if something was looming over her shoulders since that moment. She started to feel a stronger connection to Kikyo, and that was not necessarily a good thing.

She had always felt incompetent in comparison to her incarnation. Kikyo was just so much better than her in so many ways. And though InuYasha had finally learned to look at her and see her, Kagome, there was still a part of him that would always see Kikyo. Knowing that had hurt much more than the times he had run off to see the dead priestess.

So when the well closed and that part of her life was over, Kagome decided to sever the final strand that connected her to Kikyo and her past after she moved to Kyoto. That was why she had sealed her powers herself, but maybe it was time to unseal them. And accept that Kikyo would always be a part of her; it was just another thing that made her Kagome.


	18. Theme 85: Falling

**Disclaimer:** I spy with my little eye something…yellow.

**Words:** 508

**Theme 85: Falling**

* * *

><p>It was nearly five o'clock when Kagome reached the park she was to meet Shippo at. They were just going to grab some dinner, and rent a couple of movies. Nothing too exciting, but Kagome preferred that than going to some popular nightclub Shippo had been trying to get her to go to for weeks now.<p>

"Finally," Kagome sighed in a teasing voice as the fox demon snaked an arm around her shoulders. He had always been really touchy-feely, and it had come to the point where she didn't even notice it anymore.

"Don't act like you were waiting long Kagome-chan. You just got here too," he replied, childishly sticking his tongue out at her. And that's when he felt it, the familiar energy signatures of Kurama and Hiei. They were somewhere close, very close.

Smirking, he started to lead Kagome in the opposite direction of their planned destination.

"Where are we going," she asked, eyeing the fox demon suspiciously.

"Just taking a shortcut," he innocently replied, too innocently. Kagome could see right through him, but otherwise she left it alone. Sometimes it was just more trouble than it was worth trying to keep the kitsune in line.

A few more steps into the park and Kagome suddenly felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Shuichi stood in front of a small fountain, not too far up ahead of her and Shippo. With him stood the mysterious boy with tall hair, and Shuichi was handing him an ice cream cone. There was a small smile on his face; Kagome had never seen him look more relaxed.

They just looked so cute together.

Shippo could practically see the yaoi though churning in Kagome's mind. Stifling back a laugh, he approached his two teammates, with Kagome only slightly aware of where they were going, still completely lost in her daze.

He took great pleasure in the glare Kurama shot his way when he saw him approach.

"What's up red, shorty," he cockily greeted sending a wink Kurama's way as he wrapped his arm tighter around Kagome's shoulders.

Hiei looked down right murderous, while Kurama merely let his face stay as impassive as ever.

"Shippo," he coldly greeted, but lightened up his tone when he turned to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome-san. It's good to see you again."

Kagome smiled in response. "It's good to see you too Shuichi-san. Who is your friend?"

"That's just Hiei," Shippo answered for him, unwrapping his arm from Kagome's shoulders. "He and Kurama have been _friends_ forever." He added extra emphasis to the word friends.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt y'all," Kagome spoke, and Kurama felt himself blanch. She couldn't think they were on a date, could she?

"Yea, we'll let you guys get back to your date," Shippo added. As he made to turn around, he found himself tripping over a vine and falling face first into the water fountain.

Kagome laughed at his predicament, Hiei merely continued eating his ice cream, and Kurama smirked as he had the plant restored to it's original origin.


	19. Theme 22: Luck

**Disclaimer**: "God, please don't tell me you're gonna like, stalk her even more now, are you? Don't listen to Twilight. Stalking isn't attractive. Unless you're a vampire." (**this is subject to change) – **that story made my day, and to those who like Twilight, I'm not having a go at it. It was just funny reading this in the story.

**Words: **302

**Theme 22: Luck**

* * *

><p>After dealing with the constant teasing of his friends all morning, and then seeing Shippo, Kurama was sure that this was going to be a bad day. But after the younger fox demon's little slip into the water fountain, he found his day was looking considerable brighter. Hearing Kagome's laughter at Shippo's expense brought a small smile to Kurama's face.<p>

Much brighter indeed.

"I'll meet you back at your place Kagome-chan. I'm gonna go dry off," Shippo sourly spoke, already taking off but not before he sent one last glare Kurama's way.

The little brat was finally gone.

"Kagome-san, do you want to grab a bite to eat," Kurama seized his opportunity.

She gave him a small shrug of her shoulders, still looking in the direction the kit had taken off in. "Sure. Shippo and I were about to do just that. I'm starving."

"Great," Kurama replied, stepping closer to the object of his obsession.

Slowly, she turned to face the red head. That's when she noticed that someone else had taken off. "Hey where's your friend?"

Kurama spared only a glance back to confirm what he already knew. He wasn't surprised to see the fire demon had taken off. "Oh Hiei, he does that a lot."

"Oh, okay. So where do you want to go eat?"

"Doesn't really matter," Kurama replied, and it didn't. He was just glad for some alone time with the girl he could not get out of his mind lately, besides she'd probably just dictate what they were going to do anyways. Besides, this was his chance to prove to her that he was not gay.

"Alright, well I know this pretty good place not too far from here. They serve the best ramen," Kagome spoke, grabbing his arm.

Seems like his luck was finally looking up.


	20. Theme 38: Burning

**Disclaimer: **I was surprised at how many of you expected Kurama to fail.

**Words: **526

**Theme 38: Burning**

* * *

><p>Kurama had half expected to end up at Keiko's parent's restaurant, but instead Kagome had led him to some obscure, hole in the wall building not too far from the park they had just been at. He had never been to the place before, and neither had he really noticed it. Slowly, he followed Kagome into Ookami's Den. She seemed real familiar with the place, and the workers with her. Though there were only two workers: a girl with bright red hair and green eyes, and a guy with a platinum Mohawk.<p>

They took a seat at the counter. He watched with quiet curiosity as Kagome greeted the girl.

"Hey Ayame-chan."

"Oh hey Kagome. Oohh, and who is your friend here," Ayama replied, sending pointed looks between Kagome and Kurama.

"This is just a friend from school, Minamino Shuichi. Shuichi this is an old friend of mine, Ayame," she introduced, missing the pained look that crossed Kurama's face at the words 'just a friend'.

Ayame however did not miss it. Poor guy, though part of her did feel like laughing. It was just weird how Kagome managed to find all these guys, and not be interested at all especially since so many of them were just so hot.

"Okay so the usual for you Kagome-chan, and what'll it be for you then Minamino," she asked, ready to take his order.

"I'll have a miso ramen."

"Great," she smiled brightly at the two, before yelling over her shoulder, "Yo Hakkaku, I need a bowl of oden, and a miso ramen asap!"

"On it!"

"So Kagome, what events are helping out with for the Cultural Festival next week," Kurama asked. He could see Ayame looking at him from the corner of his eyes, and it made him sort of nervous. He had never had this much trouble before, and it was new for him.

"I'm actually in charge of the food. For most of the day I'll be running the restaurant in the gym," Kagome replied.

Kurama smiled at the former miko, and said, "Oh, I didn't know you can cook."

"Yea, Kagome-chan is a great cook," Ayame spoke, before Kagome could get a chance to reply. "What about you Shuichi-kun? Do you have any _hidden_ _talents_?" She emphasized the word talent. The way she said talents didn't sit well with Kagome for some reason.

That Kurama was used to. Girls were always making those sorts of comments to him, and he knew how to easily answer that.

Kurama flashed a small smile and spoke, "I wouldn't say I have any hidden talents. But I am in charge of putting together the haunted house for homeroom."

"Yo Ayame, I'm going on a deliver. Watch the food."

Ayame didn't seem to hear him though and focused her attention on Kurama. Kagome could be a little too dense sometimes. "So you're a guy who's good at taking charge."

"You could say that."

Ayame giggled coquettishly, and placed an arm on Kurama's arm, adding to Kagome's ire.

"You're my kinda guy Shuichi-kun."

Kagome glared at the two before she started to smell something. "Uhh Ayame, I think the food is burning."


	21. Theme 94: Reality

**Disclaimer**: Meh.

**Words**: 356

**Theme 94: Reality**

* * *

><p>Kagome continued to glare at the red headed demoness as she made another pass at Shuichi. Throughout their whole meal Ayame's presence had been constant, along with her shameless attempts at flirting with her project partner. She was acting just like the fan girls at school, and Kagome was beyond annoyed.<p>

"I'll be right back Kagome, Ayame," Kurama acknowledged both girls with a polite smile on his face as he left for the restroom.

Kagome watched as Ayame's eyes followed him all the way to the men's room. Rolling her eyes, she snippily replied, "Geeze Ayame, stare any harder and I think your eyeballs might fall out."

The wolf demon laughed at that. Turning her attention back to the miko, Ayame smiled knowingly. "What? There's no harm in looking. Besides I thought you guys were 'just friends'."

"W-we are, and that's not the point," she protested.

"Whatever you say Kagome-chan. But for real, why haven't you snatched him up yet. He certainly is easy on the eyes."

Kagome sighed. Shuichi was a nice guy and all, but even if he wasn't gay she wasn't too sure he was her type. He was like the Meiou version of Hojo, only better looking and not as obsessed with her health.

"He's not my type, and I don't think I'm his either." Ayame merely shook her head at the other girl's obliviousness.

"Seriously though Kagome, you're pathetic. You need to move on, and act like you're eighteen and not some old maid," Ayame all but yelled at the younger girl. It did come off as a little catty, but that girl needed a reality check. She never went out or dated. It was nothing but going to school and studying for her. She needed a life.

Kagome evenly met Ayame's gaze.

"Kouga's planning on proposing again isn't he," she deadpanned.

There was also that. If there was someone who needed a bigger reality check than Kagome, it was definitely Kouga. Why did she have to fall in love with such an idiot?

"He seems to think that if you're not with anybody he still has a shot," she grumbled.


	22. Theme 40: Knowing How

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, been hooked on Star Wars lately. I feel like such a dork sometimes.

**Words: **419

**Theme 40: Knowing How**

* * *

><p>Kurama had insisted on walking Kagome home, and here he was now just a block away from her apartment. It had surprised him how easy it was to get her to agree, he had expected a fight. But ever since he had left to the bathroom earlier something about her demeanor had changed. She seemed more subdued.<p>

She was such a mystery to him. There was something about her that kept drawing him in. She saw past his looks, and wasn't constantly fawning over him. She challenged him when others would just submit. Kagome was not like any girl he had ever met, both in his past life and his life now.

He just didn't know how to go from here. He didn't know how to show he was interested or even prove to her that he wasn't gay.

He still couldn't believe she thought he was gay. The little devil spawn with teal eyes probably influenced those thoughts of him being gay. The only way to get her to think otherwise about him was to prove her wrong.

Prove her wrong. That was it. He knew what he had to do now. With a firm resolve, he followed Kagome up the stairs to her apartment. When they reached the door, and were about to say goodnight, Kurama ignored the nerves he was suddenly feeling. This was going to be a big step.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way up Shuichi-san," Kagome spoke offering the red head a small smile, meeting his intense gaze.

He returned the smile as he took a step closer to her smaller form, and bravely he reached a hand out and laid it on her shoulder. "I was glad to Kagome. Dinner was nice. We should go out again sometime."

Kagome felt her breath hitch. Surely he wasn't asking her out. Nervously, she broke the eye contact and tried to look at anywhere but him. This could not be happening. Maybe she had just heard him wrong. That had to be it. With her back to the door, she tried grasping for the door knob behind her.

As he was about to close the distance between them, Kagome found herself frozen. Thankfully, the door behind her suddenly flew open, and before she knew it she was inside, and out of distance.

Shippo stood beside her, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the other still on the door. He glared at the other boy before slamming the door in his face.


	23. Theme 64: Frost

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for the reviews. They really do keep this story going.

**Words:** 557

**Theme 64: Frost**

* * *

><p>Kurama glared at Shippo, who was blatantly ignoring him as he texted away on his cell phone. He really wanted nothing more than to strangle the hell spawn, especially after last night. In fact he was partially glad that Botan had called them that morning for a mission as he was missing school and wouldn't have to face Kagome. It was actually there first one since Yusuke was back, and he had stepped down as leader.<p>

"So what are the details of the mission? Botan wasn't very forthcoming with them this morning," Kurama spoke, finally turning his attention from the younger fox demon. It was only the three of them, as Hiei and Kuwabara were out investigating a demon attack.

Yusuke shrugged. "The toddler just wants us to investigate some restaurant he thinks is a front for demon activity."

"The baby's probably just wasting our time. I should've just slept in," Shippo spoke in a bored tone, but Kurama noticed that there was some sort of tension in his words.

Yusuke paused a bit to bring himself in step with Shippo. He smiled brazenly at him, and gave him a slap on the back. "I think I'm gonna like you after all."

Kurama snorted. Just what he needed two of them.

A few minutes later and Yusuke and led them into Ookami's Den. Strange. He hadn't felt anything demonic from the place yesterday.

The girl, Ayame, was there arguing with a different guy from yesterday. This one had long black hair, tied into a high pony tail, and ice blue eyes.

"I told you she's not interested!"

"I'll believe it when she tells me."

"She has you thick headed, idiot!"

The second Ayame he saw him, her eyes seemed to light up, and take on a familiar mischievous glint. She brushed past the guy and made her way straight towards him.

"Shuichi-kun, it's good to see you again, especially so soon," she greeted, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Kurama only smiled politely, inwardly cringing.

"We don't open for another hour. What the hell do you guys want," the guy asked, glaring at all three of them as he pushed Ayame behind him.

"Don't be so rude Kouga," Ayame snapped, sending Kurama a wink from behind Kouga's back.

"Don't leave your door open then," Yusuke retorted, meeting Kouga's glare.

"Watch it punk."

"Keh, like I'd actually be scared you stupid wolf," Yusuke howled. He wasn't sure why wolf came out, but he found it oddly fitting with the owner of Ookami Den. There was something primal about the other guy, he even looked liked he had canines.

The temperature seemed to drop in the restaurant. Kouga and Ayame both looked like they had been bitten with frost bite and Kurama noticed Shippo even looked a little stricken.

"OUT! All of you," Kouga yelled, pushing the three Spirit Detectives right out the door.

Normally Yusuke would've protested but he didn't feel anything off with the place. He just wanted to go back home to bed.

"Well the toddler was wrong about that place. Let's just call it a day," Yusuke grumbled, shooting a glare at the door, which had been locked right behind them.

"Can't, we still have to meet up with Kuwabara and Hiei," Kurama said. Something still felt off, but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Before anybody asks Yusuke is **NOT **the reincarnation of InuYasha. If anybody asks, I will purposely postpone the next chapter. Which is already written. :P


	24. Theme 31: Colors

**Disclaimer:** 1+1=3

**Words: **305

**Theme 31: Colors**

* * *

><p>It was weird feeling the familiar hum of her powers all throughout her body again after so long. She could even see the light blue residue of her own aura glowing faintly from her skin. And it wasn't just hers she saw either. She could see all of her classmates, who all shared the same colors of light pink, to red, to orange, and yellow, each varying with different shades. Shippo's himself had been a bright shade of teal.<p>

School had gone by in a whirl of color. Surprisingly though, Shuichi had not been there. He rarely missed any school and so Kagome, being his history partner, had been asked to take him his assignments. She still wasn't all too sure of what to make of the incident from last night, but she ignored it for the time being. She really did not want to think about it.

It was a short walk from the school to his house. She was about to knock on the front door when she felt something tingling at the back of her mind.

Demons.

There were three of them and a human with high spiritual energy. Although two of the demons felt, off. They weren't full blooded demons, but they weren't half-demons either. Clutching the strap of her backpack tightly, she slowly turned around ready to fight or take flight.

Shuichi came into her line of vision first with a stunning shade of green as his aura. Walking next to him was his…_friend _Hiei with his own aura of purple. Besides them were two boys she had never seen before, each with their own respective colors of blue and gold.

Hurriedly Kagome slammed Shuichi's work assignments into his chest, and before he could even realize she was there, she bolted.

She couldn't believe it. Minamino Shuichi was a demon.


	25. Theme 43: Nature's Fury

**Disclaimer:** I typed this entire chapter on my phone. (Then transferred it to my laptop)

**Words:** Dunno, my phone doesn't count the words. (429)

**Theme 43: Nature's Fury**

* * *

><p>Kagome ran straight to the only person who could make any sense of what she had just found out. Despite the distance she could still sense Shippo's all too familiar aura. With every step she took, the worse her temper became as she realized that the fox demon had to have known that Shuichi was a demon. It didn't take her long to reach the ramen restaurant Kouga owned.<p>

She could hear Shippo and Kouga's voices from outside the building.

"Damn it Kouga, you didn't have to throw me out!"

"Course I did you little brat! Why the hell did you bring them here anyways?"

"Not my fault you guys started getting sloppy! Besides I did give you a damn warning!"

She managed to slip in without attracting any attention from the arguing demons. Not like it was really that hard of a feat anyways. A bomb could've gone off and she doubted they would've noticed. Ginta however instantly noticed her presence.

"Little sister, it's good to see you again," he enthusiastically greeted her with a hug.

Kagome smiled wearily in turn. After five hundred years later, and he and Hakkaku still called her that even after telling them both on multiple occasions that she was never going to be with Kouga.

"So, what's going on with them?" She nudged her head in the direction of the still fighting demons.

Ginta shook his head sheepishly. "The Spirit Detectives came by. It seems they caught wind of some of the things we do here. And Kouga thinks Shippo had something to do with it."

Spirit Detectives, thing were starting to make a bit more sense but she didn't like not knowing what exactly was going on. Especially if anything illegal was going on here. Nobody told her anything about what is going on.

"How do you guys keep things so under wraps anyways?"

"Sesshomaru-sama. He had some concealment charms placed on the restaurant when we opened. To anybody with a sixth sense or otherwise, this place is just another human owned restaurant."

Kagome nodded her head before turning to the fox and the wolf. She crossed her arms and profoundly cleared her throat. All the attention was immediately on her. She leveled Shippo with a cold glare.

He swore under his breath.

"Watch your mouth gaki," she immediately scolded.

He mumbled a small apology as he looked guiltily down at his feet.

"Kagome," Kouga loudly greeted about to go hug her only to stop dead in his tracks when Kagome turned her glare on him.

Oh yeah, she was pissed.


	26. Theme 27: Lost & Found

**Disclaimer**: Wow, never thought I'd actually make it this far. This fic is actually a fourth complete. Now for all the exciting and romantic stuff to happen. (Cause that's why you guys are reading this, not for Kurama to keep epically failing) Well after this chapter, and maybe the next. Definitely before thirty…maybe.

**Words**: 449

**Theme 27: Lost & Found**

* * *

><p>Kagome hated not knowing things. She hated that Kouga and Shippo had pretty much kept her out of the loop. But she hated most of all that she had allowed herself to just ignore everything that was going on around her. She should have known what was going on. She shouldn't have shut any of the supernatural out of her life just because it brought up painful memories. She was supposed to be stronger than that.<p>

Groaning, she let her head drop to the small table she was sitting at. After attaining the truth about the Spirit Detectives, and what actually went on in the background at Kouga's restaurant (he smuggled demons to the human world, and passed along information for Sesshomaru), Kagome had given both boys an earful. She had been absolutely livid, and she didn't feel like sticking around afterwards or going back to the apartment. Instead she dragged herself to a small restaurant not too far from her place she shared with Kagura.

She still couldn't believe how oblivious she had been lately. Shuichi's abnormally colored hair should've been a dead giveaway, and besides no one was that, that perfect.

"C'mon kid smile, every time I see you, you're always brooding," Shizuru commented as she took the seat opposite of Kagome.

"Am not," came her automatic response, before realizing just who was in front of her. "Shizuru-san! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow before sardonically replying, "Well seeing as how this is a restaurant, I would say getting something to eat."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. Stupid answer for a stupid question.

"So what's got your panties in a twist now kid?"

Kagome sighed but otherwise answered the older girl, "Some friends of mine. They were keeping stuff from me."

"People have a tendency to do that, especially if you start blocking them out first."

Kagome suddenly stiffened. Wearily she eyed the psychic. She was more insightful than she seemed, and her response had caught her off guard.

"You're almost there, but you still need to be more confident in yourself. Relax, things will work itself out."

"How did you…" Kagome started to say, before she was cut off. "Like I've said before, you're an interesting girl Kagome. You're both impossible and easy to read. A living contradiction."

"Err, thanks," Kagome replied, she really had no idea how to respond to that.

Shizuru laughed. "Hey I'm about to go to a party. Why don't you join me?"

"I don't really care for parties. Besides, isn't it just rude to show up," Kagome said, trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"The more the merrier. You need to live a little Kagome."


	27. Theme 12: Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I seriously thought I would've lost interest in this story by now.

**Words: **483

**Theme 12: Dead Wrong**

* * *

><p>He should've declined, or made up some excuse rather than go to this stupid party one of Kuwabara's human friends were having. But the people he reluctantly called friends had practically dragged him there, even Hiei had been trapped thanks to Yukina all but pleading for her brother to come, not that she knew he was her brother. But still, one look into Yukina's large eyes and Hiei's will had all but crumbled. It was actually quite amusing to see the stoic demon cave so quickly.<p>

About an hour into the party, he was suddenly very glad he came when he caught the unique scent of Kagome. That certainly was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. And lucky him, the little devil spawn had stepped out to grab more food.

He sauntered passed countless other party goers, demons and humans alike. He ignored his friends, and the few girls that were interested in him. He was after much bigger fish that night.

When he finally saw her, she was standing next to Shizuru. The two were talking about something or another and sipping punch. He waited until he saw the elder Kuwabara step away from the girl he had been obsessing over before approaching her.

"Kagome-san, I didn't expect you to be here," he spoke, garnering her attention. He frowned a bit though, when she seemed to stiffen, and she even tried avoiding eye contact with him.

"Minamino, I, I didn't expect you to be here." She said. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She was still trying to wrap her head around him being a demon. She couldn't handle this right now.

Kurama inwardly sighed. Back to surnames. He thought they were past that.

"Yea, I could say the same for you," he replied, smiling back hoping she would stop fidgeting. It didn't work she still seemed a nervous around him for some reason.

"So are you ready for the cultural festival to begin tomorrow?"

Kagome wanted to squeal in the inside. He had just given her the opening she needed. "Actually no, in fact I should probably get going. See you tomorrow at school Minamino."

She bolted before his brain could even properly register what had just happened. What was with that girl? It was like she was determined not to even get to know him. Maybe she was still put off by the kiss he had tried to give her. Maybe he had moved too fast. Oh well, he still had tomorrow at the cultural festival to talk to her, and try and get her to see that he wasn't gay. What could go wrong anyways? It was going to be a simple school function where he could spend more time with her.

"Real smooth old timer," came Shippo's condescending voice from behind him.

"Shut it kit," he really didn't like that fox.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Next chapter will be better, this one was kind of rushed, but still needed it to set up what is to happen next, which will be well more exciting, and I'm thinking about making it longer than usual.


	28. Theme 52: Stirring of the Wind

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I was busy wrestling with a turtle and some superglue.

**Words: **289

**Theme 52: Stirring of the Wind**

* * *

><p>Kurama had spent most of that morning looking for Kagome at school, but every time he had closed in on her scent she somehow managed to elude him. After an hour of searching, he had to put his hunt on halt when he was called back to the haunted house. But it was lunchtime now, the perfect opportunity to catch her since she would be in the cafeteria and not allowed to leave.<p>

It was halfway there that he found himself running into Yusuke and Shippo. He really shouldn't have been surprised since it really felt like that the universe was out to get him, and prevent him from his latest conquest. But there was really no reason for those three to be here. Yusuke was a drop out and Shippo didn't even bother with the human tradition.

"Yo Kurama," Yusuke greeted him.

"I'm in school Yusuke, its Shuichi when we're in public," he sighed.

"Yea, yea whatever. Anyways, the toddler paged. There's a demon lurking around here somewhere."

"Did he say what kind?"

Yusuke bitterly chortled. "Of course not."

"We better evacuate the school then. We don't want any casualties," Kurama reasoned.

Shippo was about to reply when suddenly the fire alarm went off. In seconds the hallway was crowded with students. And the three Spirit Detectives were separated from one another. After the crowd had died down, Kurama found that only Yusuke had remained behind. Shippo was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Kagome had pulled the fire alarm the moment she felt the demon's presence. Though he had been masking its presence, she could easily detect the shadow demon's presence, and most like vice versa. They fed on spiritual power, and a priestess's purification abilities were its favorite food.<p> 


	29. Theme 28: Light

**Disclaimer:** The superglue won.

**Words: **219

**Theme 28: Light**

* * *

><p>Kurama and Yusuke decided to split up, and worry about Shippo's disappearance later. He was a capable demon, and he could take care of himself. It worried him a little that he couldn't sense the demon's presence, and he had to wonder just how strong it was. It was too bad that Kuwabara was not there. He was particularly good at sensing these sorts of things.<p>

He had ended up running into a few teachers and wayward, who were trying to figure out what was going on. And after the vice principal tried to escort him out of the school, he decided that maybe wandering the school looking for a demon as Shuichi was not the best idea.

He made sure the hallway he was in was empty before taking a deep breath as he concentrated on the Yoko part of him. It was still something he was learning to control, but if he focused his energies he could transform into the notorious bandit.

Kurama's fists clenched at his sides, as he felt his body start to change. His hair became straighter, silkier, and started to fade to a silver hue. It hurt, as he became taller, fuzzy ears sprung from his skull, and fangs started to sprout. A bright, white light engulfed him as he completed his transformation.


	30. Theme 57: Slow Down

**Disclaimer: **Merry Christmas people.

**Words:** 185

**Theme 57: Slow Down**

* * *

><p>Shippo found Kagome still in the gym. Just about the whole school had evacuated already, and she was alone, no doubt preparing to face the demon herself. Shippo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Count on her to always play the hero.<p>

"Kagome," he called out to her, earning her attention. "C'mon we gotta get out of here. Let the Spirit Detectives take care of this." He urged her.

He could see the battle play out behind her eyes. Shippo knew that she would want to stay and help, but she also still wanted to stay under Spirit World's radar.

"Hey you already got everybody out," he spoke, correctly guessing that she was the one who pulled the fire alarm. "Let them do their job."

Reluctantly she followed him out the gym. He could sense Yusuke and Kurama close by, and the demon even closer. He ran faster down the labyrinth of halls, idly wondering what would possess someone to build a school so complicated.

He finally made it to the exit, but as he looked back he saw that he had lost Kagome.


	31. Theme 21: Never Again

**Disclaimer:** Happy Hanukah.

**Words: **200

**Theme 21: Never Again**

* * *

><p>Kagome really had no clue how she had lost Shippo. She had only tripped and fallen for a second, but apparently that had been enough. Sighing, she turned down a random hall. She may have been there for over a year, but she still managed to get lost on a daily basis, finding the exit would take a while.<p>

She tried zoning out everyone else's aura, and honed in on Shippo's teal colored aura. Groaning in annoyance she whirled back around, having gone the wrong way. She ended up running straight into a hard body causing her to fall and land straight on her butt.

Mumbling a curse word she had picked up from InuYasha, she looked up to see what had caused her fall and instantly gulped. Towering over her was the demon she had forgotten about. Its razor teeth gleamed ominously. It actually smirked tauntingly at her.

Eyes narrowing she was about to get to her feet and wipe that demon's smirk off his face, when a whip suddenly lashed out. It wrapped around the demon's hand and pulled it back, away from her.

Kagome glanced up to see a face she thought she would never see again.


	32. Theme 65: A Moment in Time

**Disclaimer:** Happy Kwanzaa.

**Words: **241

**Theme 65: A Moment in Time**

* * *

><p>For a moment, for one blissful, awe-inspiring moment Kagome though she was looking into a pair of hauntingly familiar amber hues, though that notion was quickly pushed out of her mind when she got a better look at the demon. He did share a few physical traits of InuYasha's, the long silver hair, amber eyes, and fuzzy ears. But otherwise he was nothing like InuYasha.<p>

For starters InuYasha had been a half dog demon, unlike the fox standing before her. There was a dangerous gleam in his gaze, and whereas InuYasha had always come off as kind of boyish, this demon reminded her more of Sesshomaru, breathtakingly beautiful but extremely masculine and deadly.

He smirked at her and she nearly forgot to breathe.

She watched as he effortlessly cut the demon in two with his whip. He gave her a flirty wink as he contracted the whip, and it turned into a rose. With a sweeping bow, he offered her the rose. Kagome found herself rolling her eyes at the display, but the smile on her face ruined the annoyed façade as she accepted the small token.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered out, and inwardly she cursed herself for sounding like such a fool.

He closed the distance between them, getting inappropriately close to her. A clawed hand rose and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears before huskily whispering in her ear, "Anytime."

She blinked and he was gone.


	33. Theme 62: Irregular Orbit

**Disclaimer: **…

**Words: **212

**Theme 62: Irregular Orbit**

* * *

><p>She felt completely stupid. Fawning over some beautiful demon she had never even met before, that just wasn't her. Kagome wanted to bang her head against the hall. Instead she furrowed herself deeper into the recess of her pillows, pulling her comforter closer to her body. This was completely throwing her off and she hated it.<p>

She was supposed to be getting ready to meet Shippo at Kouga's ramen restaurant, but she couldn't quite bring herself to get out of bed. It had been a whole week since the incident at school, and she couldn't seem to get those piercing amber eyes out of her mind. It was driving her crazy.

It wasn't like he was any different than any other demon she had met in the Feudal Era. He shared Sesshomaru's silver, silky hair, InuYasha's molten eyes and unique ears (except slightly larger). He was lithely built, but then again so was Kouga and he was always trying smirking flirtingly at her. So really what was is about this particular demon that had her acting like the fangirls from school that she resented.

Sighing, Kagome felt her consciousness slowly start to slip. The last thing she saw before she slipped off was a single blood red rose in a small vase.


	34. Theme 74: Midnight

**Disclaimer: **Well, here comes another year, hopefully I'll finish this before 2013. Happy New Years people!

**Words: **253

**Theme 74: Midnight**

* * *

><p>Slowly, Kagome's cobalt eyes started to flicker open. The first thing they landed on was the rose before shifting down to her alarm clock on the counter. Neon green numbers flashed: 11:58 p.m. She blinked once not really comprehending what she saw, and it took her a minute to realize that she had overslept. Quickly scrambling out of bed, she ended up tripping over a random stuffed animal.<p>

Grumbling she started to pick herself up when she heard a deep, masculine laughter. Her head quickly snapped to the source by the window, and looking like he owned the place was the silver haired demon who had been plaguing her thoughts. He wore the same white, robe like outfit from the last time, and had that same wicked smirk on his face.

Languidly, he sauntered closer to her. She could hear her heartbeat slowly start to pick up, and by the gleam in his eyes she knew he could too. In one smooth move, he helped her off her feet and had one arm snaked around her waist, the other playing with a tendril of hair.

She nearly swallowed her tongue. Her stomach felt like there were fireworks going off, and she nearly lost all feeling in her knees. Blushing madly, she tried to look anywhere but his intense gaze, and her eyes landed back on her alarm clock, this time the numbers were flashing 12:00 a.m. Before she knew what had happened his lips were on hers, and automatically her eyes fluttered close.


	35. Theme 92: Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I fell off the face of the planet.

**Words: **242

**Theme 92: Innocence**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to the sound of muffled voices outside of her door. Faintly she recognized the owner of the voices. Groaning she rolled over in her sleep and pulled her pillow over her head as if that was going to drown out the noise. When that did not work she reluctantly pushed the pillow away from her and glanced at her alarm clock and saw the clock flashing eleven a.m.<p>

Immediately she bolted out of bed, and ended up tangling herself up in her comforter. She landed face first on the floor.

"Real smooth Kagome-chan," Shippo snickered from her doorway.

Glaring at him, she picked herself off the floor. "What are you doing here gaki?"

"I'm hurt Kagome," Shippo pouted, looking wounded as he placed a hand over his shoulder. "Here I am coming to check up on you after you ditched me last night."

Her glare immediately melded into a guilty one. "I'm sorry Shippo-kun, I fell asleep."

"It's no big deal. Besides when was the last time you actually slept in," Shippo replied, and when she couldn't answer his question, he hurt look turned into an ear splitting grin. "Or had a dream that good?"

"Wha, what are you talking about," Kagome stuttered, her face turning a dark red as she remembered the dream she had last night.

"Uh-huh," Shippo replied in a tone that clearly meant he did not believe her. "Whatever happened to my sweet old, innocent Kagome?"


	36. Theme 63: Cold Embrace

**Disclaimer:** Finals suck.

**Words: **127

**Theme 63: Cold Embrace**

* * *

><p>Kagome walked besides Shippo as they headed to Kouga's restaurant. She had taken to ignoring the mindless chatter her companion was spurting after he kept bringing up the stupid dream. She was half tempted to bind him with a rosary like InuYasha's.<p>

"First you ditch me, now you ignore me, Kagome-sama has become too good for a lowly demon like me," Shippo declared when he finally noticed that she had not been paying attention to a word he had said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as they reached the ramen shop. "Don't be so dramatic."

A loud, derisive snort echoed in their ears, followed by a deep voice, "With the brat, that's impossible."

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He leveled her with an intense, searching gaze. "Welcome back Kagome," he coldly spoke.


	37. Theme 83: Fate

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm…I think I found that spark again.

**Words: **221

**Theme 83: Fate**

* * *

><p>School the next day had gone by relatively fast, not that Kagome noticed. Her head was still trying to process the day before and seeing Sesshomaru again after so long. Shippo ended up being paged by Koenma not long after stepping into the restaurant. And it had been a bit awkward hanging out with the just the old dog demon, which was what they essentially did, what they were going to do that weekend.<p>

Life just kept getting weirder.

Sighing she decided to get off the bus early, only to run right into Shizuru who was carrying a large bag of groceries. She stared dumbly at the other girl for a second before speaking, "You know, the way we keep running into each other is a little suspicious."

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders before nonchalantly replying, "Who knows maybe it's simply fate. C'mon, you can help me with dinner kid, you look like you know how to handle yourself in a kitchen."

Obediently Kagome followed the older girl, having nothing better to do. Besides, there was something about the psychic that reminded her of both Sango and Miroku. She shared the same confidence as the demon slayer, while having the amazing insight of the monk. If fate wanted them to keep running into each other, she was not going to fight it.


	38. Theme 77: Memories

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, been obsessing over Korean dramas lately.

**Words: **223

**Theme 77: Memories**

* * *

><p>Shizuru's apartment was small but homely. There were a few pictures on the wall, a lot of which contained a large boy with orange hair. He was Kazuma Kuwabara, Shizuru's younger brother. Kagome had smiled when she heard that, and that was how she started her tale whilst they set about preparing dinner.<p>

She started with Souta, her own younger brother, and how he had been too scared to go into the old well house to look for their fat cat Buyo on her fifteenth birthday. She was mildly surprised about how easily the story was coming out, but there was something about the other girl's presence.

Together they chopped vegetables, and seasoned the meat. Shizuru never once interrupted, and listened with rapt attention. Kagome did not even bother to look up to gauge the older girl's reactions, too focused on her memories and the methodical task of preparing the food. She found that it was actually easier to talk about the past when her attention was also focused on another task.

She had barely started their first meeting with Sango when the door was open with a loud bang. In stepped five boys, two of which who were very familiar with her.

"Hey Shizuru we gotta use the t.v. Koenma has another mission for us," Kuwabara's loud voice rang through the apartment.


	39. Theme 01: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Holy pineapple, I like that.

**Words: **268

**Theme 01: Introduction**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the apartment paused for what felt like eternity before the short one, Hiei snorted, and one she had never met before struck Kuwabara on the back of his head and called him a dumbass. Shuichi smiled good naturedly at her while Shippo merely smirked.<p>

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Please forgive their manners Kagome, these are my brother's friends, Urameshi Yusuke, Jaganeshi Hiei, and you already know Shuichi and Shippo," Shizuru introduced them.

Kagome smiled politely and gave a small hello.

"Kagome-san what a surprise," her red headed classmate spoke, breaking the tension. "I did not know you knew Shizuru."

The aforementioned brunette answered for her. "Yep, we're old buddies. Now why don't you guys run along to the living room while we finish dinner," she casually lied.

The brown haired boy with a tint of demonic energy eyed her wearily before gesturing the others to follow him to the other room. They all followed, and Shippo threw a wink over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

Kagome waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke low enough towards where she knew for sure the demons would not be able to hear her. "So those are the infamous Spirit Detectives."

"Yep," she answered with a shrug.

"Huh, I thought they'd be…I don't know more impressive," Kagome blankly stated.

"They can be, but they're mostly just idiots. Now c'mon let's finish dinner. You can tell me the rest of your story later. How about we get together this weekend?"

"Uhh sure. I'm meeting an old friend but we can meet up afterwards."


	40. Theme 89: Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I finally know where I'm taking this story…sort of.

**Words: **197

**Theme 89: Distraction**

* * *

><p>By the time Shizuru had called the five boys to dinner, Kagome was long gone. And the older Kuwabara gave no explanation other than she simply went home. It made Kurama almost want to sigh and bang his head in frustration. She hadn't necessarily avoided him in school that week, but she hadn't been very friendly either. He wasn't about to give up, but something needed to change and soon.<p>

He was driving himself way too crazy over this girl.

"So what kind of mess is Koenma throwing you guys into now," Shizuru asked once they were all situated around the table.

"Tch, the usual. Demons are kidnapping humans and we have to figure out why," Yusuke gruffly answered. "And like always, the damned toddler gave us almost nothing to go on."

"Well there is a pattern, and we're to investigate the area tomorrow. Apparently all the kidnappings have been from the same location and with people with mild to high levels of spiritual awareness," Kurama added, glad for the distraction. This mission was exactly what he needed.

Higurashi Kagome would be his latest conquest, but he needed a moment to distance himself and reevaluate his plan.


	41. Theme 10: Opportunities

**Disclaimer:** I really should be doing my Shakespeare essay.

**Words: **215

**Theme 10: Opportunities**

* * *

><p>Kagome met up with Sesshomaru at a small, isolated café next to an old park that was rarely visited. And it was only after their drinks had arrived when the old dog demon began to speak.<p>

"Miko," he coolly addressed her. "You know you won't be able to hide now."

Kagome stared intently at her cup of tea as she answered, "Yes, I know."

"Spirit World and the Demon World will not leave you alone once they discover your presence. There hasn't been a trained miko in ages."

She didn't bother to reply, and continued to focus her attention on her drink.

"I can offer you protection like I do with Kouga and Shippo, but that will mean you will fall into my employment," Sesshomaru continued. "Are you prepared for all that it entails?"

Kagome finally looked up and met his piercing gaze. Sesshomaru had already done much for her since she had permanently come back to her time. He had gotten her situated in Kyoto and appointed Kagura as her guardian.

"Why? Why have you done so much for me already?" He leveled her with a blank look.

"You are pack," was his frank answer.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, her eyes watery. "Alright then. I accept your protection."

He replied with a wicked smirk.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I never did that Shakespeare essay.

**Words: **340

**Theme 87: Gunshot**

* * *

><p>Kagome was already regretting her decision, Sesshomaru already had a list of assignments for her. When she had agreed, she had expected minimal tasks from the dog demon. Like help keep Shippo in line or an odd job with Ayame and Kouga. But no, he wanted her to be his official Ningenki representative, his words not her. Honestly with the list he had given her, she felt more like his secretary.<p>

Huffing in annoyance, she attempted to calm herself down. She was to meet up with Shizuru at the center of the park and she didn't want to take out her frustrations on the older girl.

Turning down a path, she nearly toppled over when someone roughly bumped into her. Frowning, she turned to the jerk who ran into her and yelled, "Hey."

"Sorry," came a mumbled apology that didn't really sound sorry at all.

Kagome looked up to see one of the spirit detectives, though she didn't remember his name. It wasn't Shizuru's brother or the demon she had seen with Shuichi so many times. There was something about him that she automatically liked. His cocky smirk and defensive stance reminded her of an odd combination of Kouga and InuYasha.

"No problem," she replied with a smile.

He paused and took a moment to really look at her. "Hey, you're Shizuru's friend, right?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, Higurashi Kagome. And you are"

"Yusuke," he replied.

Before anymore could be said, they both suddenly tensed when they felt an intense wave of demonic energy. Yusuke's eyes narrowed at something over her shoulder and before she knew what was going on he was yelling. "Duck!"

She didn't even think about it, merely dropped to the ground as he instructed. Though she did look up in time to see him reigning in some of his spiritual energy to the point of his finger, reminding her of a gun.

"Spirit gun!"


End file.
